


I couldn't let you die alone

by nerearobinsonn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/M, i don't wanna die alone, murven - Freeform, the 100 s7, the 100 season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerearobinsonn/pseuds/nerearobinsonn
Summary: "But I couldn't let you die without telling you, Raven. Besides, I couldn't let you die alone."
Relationships: John Murphy/Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I couldn't let you die alone

Another sacrifice. Another suicide mission.

But this time that sacrifice would end with her being dead. This time Raven Reyes could not face death and dodge it. This time, it would catch her.

But if with her death she managed to save the human race, the planet, and, above all, her friends, her family, it would be enough.

Raven had already lost so many people. Jasper, Monty, Harper, Lincoln, Luna, Abby, Kane, Finn, Sinclair... She could not lose anyone else. Not if she could help it.

He was inside the ship of Eligius IV, where he had lived so many things. Here he had been alone with Murphy, many years ago. Then they had been kidnapped and tortured. He had met Shaw. He had escaped planet Earth, dodging death once more. He had discovered what had happened to Monty and Harper. He had reached a new planet. He had even destroyed the flame with all the commanders inside.

And this is where Raven Reyes's end would be.

It was the only way to save the planet, to save her friends, and let them live a happy life, just as Monty had wished with his last words. Only she wouldn't be in that happy life.

“Sorry Monty. Not everyone can make it. ”- Raven thought.

Raven prepared to plug the ship, to land inside the anomaly and create such an explosion that would destroy part of the planet Alpha, but thanks to that she would eliminate this anomaly, as they had discovered thanks to the help of Hope, Diyoza, Gabriel and Octavia, the experts in that subject.

There was no other way. The anomaly had to be shattered if they want the human race to survive. And the only way to tear it apart was that.

Raven encased the ship, and through the pilot's window, she could see the stars of that summer night, he could see Sanctum, where all her friends would probably be sleeping.

She thought with some satisfaction that, the next day, they would still be alive and could live thanks to her. She closed her eyes and gave them a few last words.

"May we meet again."

That was when the ship took off into space. There was no reverse. When her friends heard the noise of the ship, it would be too late. She would already be well up in space.

*************************************************

In less than five minutes Raven arrived to space and located from above the green spot that was the anomaly. Every second it grew bigger so she had to hurry, or her sacrifice could be in vain.

Raven was preparing the automatic controls so that the ship crashed alone right in the center of the anomaly when he heard a voice and had a dejavú.

"That's not a bad view."

Suddenly, Raven returned to the past, when Murphy stayed behind with her on the ship, so she wouldn't be left alone. This seemed the same. And it was that same voice, and Murphy had said exactly the same words as about 125 years ago.

Raven could not help repeating the same words she pronounced in this same place 125 years ago.

"Murphy, what the hell are you doing here?"

Murphy smiled at her mischievously, with that characteristic smile of John Murphy. That smile that drove her so crazy.

"I think you already know." Murphy replied.

Raven wasn't for jokes and although she loved Murphy's smile , he didn't fall into his nets.

"I'm not kidding Murphy. What are you doing here?!". Raven shouted hysterically.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Murphy's smile was wiped off his face and Raven knew from his expression that he knew exactly what she was doing here. Luckily or unfortunately, He knew her too well.

Raven did not answer and did not dare to look to her friend into his face. That was when he spoke again.

"Do you feel like killing yourself?" He said sarcastically.

Raven knew that Murphy was using sarcasm to protect himself and not express how bad he really feel. Luckily or unfortunately, she also knew him too well.

"Murphy..." "I ..." Raven started, but she was not able to continue. She didn't feel like arguing, let alone with Murphy. 

And much less wanted Murphy to be here, with her, on the ship with which she was going to kill herself.

She wanted Murphy to live. To be happy.

The girl's eyes filled with tears, and Murphy realized. He took a few steps forward and stood in front of Raven, raising her chin so that the girl could look at his face.

"Shhh... I'ts okey." Murphy started consoling her. "This is not your fault. I know what you're going to do, and I agree. That's why I'm here. For you."

Raven did not understand anything. Why would Murphy want to kill himself? Murphy, who had always avoided death, who was a cockroach, always surviving everything. Who, in addition, a few weeks ago wanted to betray the whole world to become immortal.

It did not make sense.

Raven rinsed the tears from his face and dared to ask:

"But why, Murphy?" she said in a trembling voice "if you know how this is going to end, what are you doing here? don't you wanna live?"

Raven realized, from Murphy's expression, that he was pitying her.

"I want to live, but not in a world in which you are not."

Raven was shocked. This was unexpected. She and Murphy were very good friends and had been very intimidated when they were in the Ark, and yes, she has to admit that she had certain feelings towards the boy, but she did not imagine that he corresponded. It did not make sense. Murphy was with Emori. They were in love.

"Murphy..."

The boy raised a hand and Raven stopped speaking, still in shock at Murphy's statements.

"Yes, I know that Emori is my girlfriend, and yes, I love her. But I have come to realize that the person I have loved all this time, the person I have considered the most important person in my life, is really you, not her."

Raven could not believe it. This was already being surreal.

"Murphy really, this is not funny..."

The boy interrupted her again.

"Raven, I mean it. I had never said anything that was more true in my whole life than this. Raven, I've loved you all this time, but I never told you anything for fear of not being reciprocated. Do you remember when we were alone in this same ship?" Raven nodded "Well, I was about to tell you. When I told you that I had stayed on the ship because I didn't want you to always be the only one to sacrifice. That is indeed true, but that was not the whole truth. I stayed for you, because I loved you. And I still love you. I should have told you. But I did not. I am a coward." Murphy smiled sadly. "But I couldn't let you die without telling you, Raven. Besides, I couldn't let you die alone."

Raven's heart skipped a beat. "I couldn't let you die alone." That phrase was theirs, a motto. But still, a motto that she never thought would be fulfilled.

Raven could not contain himself and took the boy from the back of his neck, pulling him towards her and kissing him as she had often fantasized, only this time it was better. This time it was real. And with that kiss she told him everything she couldn't say in words.

Murphy did not hesitate and followed the kiss instantly, and the two of them put their tongues together and kissed until they ran out of air and had to separate. When they did, they had their hair and clothes uprooted and Raven couldn't help smiling, to which Murphy imitated the gesture. Raven couldn't help thinking:

"And that has only been a kiss."

"Murphy... I love you too. And I've loved you all this time too."

He took a few seconds to respond, but in the end he said:

"I know."

Faced with such an answer from the boy Raven laughed and Murphy joined her, but she could see in his expression that Raven's words had reached his heart.

Suddenly they heard an explosion and they both looked out the window and saw that unfortunately, the anomaly was spreading for seconds.

They had no time left.

Raven turned to Murphy with a frightened and regretful expression, since she didn't want to kill himself with Murphy, but she didn't want to kill the others who were in Sanctum either.

Murphy understood Raven's expression and put a hand on her shoulder, supporting her and letting her know that he knew what they had to do.

Raven, without thinking it twice, put the autopilot and the ship began to descend towards the anomaly. In a matter of minutes they would crash.

Raven turned to Murphy again, and they hugged, not looking out the window, not looking at anything, just feeling what the last beats of their hearts would be.

Then, the two raised their heads at the same time, still hugging and said:

"May we meet again, I love you."

And they melted in one last kiss. With the ship crashing into the anomaly, saving the human race, expressing their love, Raven and Murphy died together.

******************************************

A few hours later, Clarke, Bellamy and the others would find the ship's wreckage and the bodies of Raven and Murphy cast in a hug. They had died together, the cockroach and the raven.

Days later they dedicated a monument where they could read "John Murphy and Raven Reyes, saviors of the human race, died as heroes, together, as it was destiny."

**Author's Note:**

> This has to happen on the show. Idc how, but they have to die togheter, it's destiny.


End file.
